One December Night
by SilverRainbow223
Summary: What past would an orphan like her have? Not any that she knows of... Life's not going great for her, but then again, anything can happen. And something did...
1. In Search of the Past

Ren: Hi minna-san, its Ren, a new author! I can't guarantee my work is great, but I'm trying and I'll learn over time. I would actually like flames, they could help me improve my story.

Kero: I'm not sure many people actually like flames, you must be odd.

Ren: ::pouts:: meanie

(Ya, this is me having a conversation with a muse, or attempting to have one. I'll get better, hopefully)

Ren: anyways, Kero, do your job.

Kero: fine, Ren does not own our wonderful anime/magna CCS or Anastasia, CLAMP, Nelvana, and Disney own them

Ren: ::mutters:: lucky…

Kero: ::raises an eyebrow:: well, here are some notes on the story before you read…

Ren: And, I would like to say Happy Birthday Sakura! Since yesterday was her birthday, and I didn't have time to load my story yesterday.

"Talking"

_Thinking, unless it's in a flashback_

**~~Flashback/End of Flashback~~**

*~*~*~*scene change*~*~*~*

(A/N: me talking, but I doubt this will occur much unless I need to explain something)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Summary: Loosely based on the Disney movie, Anastasia. The plot will change drastically as the story goes on, so don't worry about already knowing the ending or whole plot, I have ideas for twists. Oh, and it takes place in about 1877, no particular date. There's may be magic, but no cards

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I, like no one else who writes fanfiction for CCS does not own it, CLAMP does (lucky smart people).**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**One December Night: _In Search of the Future_**

All her life, or at least what she was able to remember, had been in this house. From the window of the stone house was a beautiful women and man holding each other with sorrowful expressions. 

The young woman's long auburn hair was spotted with white, powdery snow that fell all afternoon. 

**~~Flashback~~**

_A young woman, about 17, stared at the ground. Her emerald eyes refused to look at her to long time friends that sheltered her when she arrived in their small town 7 years ago._

_"I'm sorry Tomoyo. It's just… I don't belong here. You have Eriol, and I'm happy for you. But, I can't stay," the young woman said._

_The other people in the room were silent. A young man with navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes stood up from his chair and walked over to the silent woman. _

_The young woman trembled slightly. Her long violet hair framed her face and covered the watery amethyst eyes._

_"It's okay, I'm sure she'll visit us," he said._

_A sob escaped the woman._

_"It's not the same, Eriol. Sakura will be gone……gone," she managed to whisper. Her voice was slightly broken. Another sob escaped her as she realized her best friend was leaving her and her fiancé forever._

_She hugged Eriol and cried into his shoulder._

_Eriol looked sadly at Sakura, he nodded to her to make an exit before Tomoyo got hysterical._

_"Goodbye my friends," Sakura whispered, "You've done more for me than you could ever imagine."_

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Two cold tears slid down on both sides of the young woman's beautiful face. She never imagined that she would leave her home with Tomoyo and Eriol, but they needed their space from her, a lonely orphan without a clue to who she was.

Sakura started to walk away slowly and broke into a full out run. Her face became tearstained as she ran away from the only life she knew. 

A few minutes later, the auburn haired woman was out of breath and lost. 

She looked around. _Where am I? I couldn't have run too far away from the village._

There were snow-covered trees surrounding the dirt road she walked upon.

From behind her there was a sound. It was a soft clinking of hooves on the frozen ground. Sakura turned around just in time to see a grand amber horse galloping past her.

The rider slowed down as they came near her, but he didn't stop. His chestnut brown hair was windblown and his cold amber eyes glanced quickly at her. As soon as he had come, he left.

Sakura stood at the side of the road confused.

"Ano (um)," she said once she regained her breath.

All of the sudden, a golden dog raced by her. It was chasing the horse and rider that had just appeared, but abruptly stopped at the sight of the woman.

The dog glanced up at her with his head tilted to the side. His coal black eyes shown with happiness. He found a new mistress!

The dog, almost one and a half feet, happily jumped on her.

"Hoe," Sakura moaned as she picked herself up from the pile of snow she had been knocked into and brushed the snow off as well as she could.

Sakura looked at the dog.

"Sorry little guy, I'm going to Hong Kong."

Sakura looked up to the road signs telling her which towns she could go to. 

From the back, there was Tomoyo and Eriol's village, and then there was Tokyo and Tomoeda. Sakura stared up at the sign with a blank expression.

"But where's Hong Kong?"

The dog sweat dropped.

Sakura looked at the golden dog that had followed her.

"Oh, so now you think your sooooooo smart, don't you?" she said sarcastically.

The dog barked happily.

"Hai, you keep thinking that," Sakura replied, "Oh, wait! Hong Kong is in China! And I'm in Japan…"

The dog looked at the young woman sadly.

He barked, but she didn't look up. He barked again and was ignored. Now he was getting impatient. The dog took Sakura's scarf and dragged it with him as he ran to Tomoeda. They were going to visit a friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sakura gave up on trying to get her scarf back and just followed the dog.

"So, you got a name, dog?" she asked.

"Bark (A/N: Kero: so original, isn't she?)," the dog replied.

"Okay, well, my name's Sakura. I know this sounds funny, but I don't know my last name," She said to the dog.

"Well, I can guess your name, tell me when I get it right, okay?" she asked.

The dog nodded.

"Smart…" Sakura mumbled and the dog smiled proudly.

"Okay, how about, Tsuba (A/N: I'm making up names, I don't know if they are real or not) or Sunei. Hmmmmm how about Hikaro? No? Hua? Lin? Puar? Grrr, one more try. Kero?" 

The dog barked happily and pranced around her ankles.

"Kero, I like that. So Kero, want to come join me on a journey to Hong Kong?" the young woman asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ren: well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh, and don't worry, my writing will improve as time goes on and my story and plot will be much better and more understood as time goes.

Kero: she's too shy to ask but you all know how much authors LOVE reviews, good or bad. So all you gotta do is click that little button and review. 

Ren: if you like it, tell me, I'll post the chapters faster because I started a few at one time so I won't fall behind in updating and take a year.

Kero: For a first chapter, 4 pages aren't bad. Oh, and she plans on making this about 14 chapters long, but this girl writes A LOT, ask some of her friends.

Ren: thank you Kero.

Kero: no problem, wait a minute, did I say you have friends, like it's actually true?!?!

Ren: HAI!!! Hey, that's something my parents would say O.O

Ren: I think I'm gonna get a new muse, you're not very nice (goes over to computer to look up some of her favorite characters for a muse)

Kero: ::desperately:: noooooo, you can't do this to me, after all we've been through!!

Ren: One chapter?

Kero: not the point!! I promise to be better!!

Ren: ::thinks:: hmmm 

Ren: anyways, talk to you all later. And email me if you want to tell me something that's not in a review or want to flame but doesn't really want everyone to see or something. My email is horsegirl223@comcast.net, if you look in my profile, it'll say that, I think. Oh, and can someone explain what a beta reader is? I'm not sure… *_*. Bye minna-san!!!!


	2. In Search of the Future

Ren: I'm baaaaaaaack minna-san!!

Kero: Oh joy

Ren: you know, you aren't very nice to me

Kero: point?

Suppi: You should be nicer if you want to stay

Kero: Suppi's here?

Suppi: Hai!

Kero: I thought you weren't going to replace me ::curls up to cry::

Ren: ::rolls eyes, again:: you're still here aren't you? He's a coworker or something!

Kero: ::immediately stops:: Oh…

Suppi: now do your job if you want to stay!!

Kero: Ren doesn't own CCS or Anastasia or any songs that may appear! Oh, and don't let her get a new muse, then where will I go?!?! Help!!!!!!

Ren: ::rolls eyes::

"Talking"

_Thinking, unless it's in a flashback_

**~~Flashback/End of Flashback~~**

*~*~*~*scene change*~*~*~*

(A/N: me talking, but I doubt this will occur much unless I need to explain something or Kero and Suppi interrupt)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Loosely based on the Disney movie, Anastasia. The plot will change drastically as the story goes on, so don't worry about already knowing the ending or whole plot, I have ideas for twists. Oh, and it takes place in about 1877, no particular date. There's no cards, but there is magic.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I, like no one else who writes fanfiction for CCS does not own it, CLAMP does (lucky smart people).**

And I would just like to take a moment to thank anyone who reviewed. I don't know how many people read this, but I would still like to mention that it made my day end perfectly! Thank you so much, for the advice, reviews, criticism (which I am happy to say helped me), and the complements! I'm so happy that people enjoy my story, and I'll do my best to update. And it doesn't matter that I didn't get a lot, just the fact that I got some is awesome! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**One December Night: _In Search of the Past_**

A young man, about eighteen, rode into the cobblestone road that led to a magnificent stone mansion.

A squeal was heard and the clatter of four middle-aged women grew louder.

"Oh great," the young man said sarcastically.

His cold amber eyes searched the area in search of where the four women would approach. He prepared himself for the torture that was about to come…

"Little brother is home!" shouted one beautiful woman.

"Oh, Syaoran-chan! You're soooo KAWAII!!!" another shouted.

"Yes, the windblown hair suites you well," the eldest stated calmly. It was obvious she was enjoying her sisters' fawn over their only brother. She futilely tried to hide her giggles of delight.

"Come on onee-chans, don't you ever get tired?" the young man asked exasperatedly.

"You can only dream upon that. My four genki daughters will never tire, you should know that by now Xiao-Lang," said a regal woman from the back of the group.

The four girls parted to make a path for her. Syaoran quickly jumped off his horse.

Syaoran bowed formally, "Konnichiwa Okaa-san." 

"Ohayou-gozaimasu my son," the Yelan replied.

Yelan sighed. Her son had grown so distant and cold since that fateful day. He barely let his own mother and sisters into his life. Yelan could remember the girl her son fell in love with, and only at age 8 as well. She was like a daughter to her. Her short auburn hair, emerald eyes, and sweet nature won over Syaoran's friendship, and later his heart. That day the royal family had been taken away was the worst day she could have ever imagined for her son. His heart was shattered as his best friend was taken to a destiny even she could not determine. Since then, he would not open his heart and let the barriers down. The only other person who knew of this was his cousin, also lost in that horrible day.

Yelan lead her family into their home to have an afternoon tea, away from the cold winter air.

Syaoran sat down, thinking of what he had witnessed not too long ago.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Syaoran was riding his horse down the dirt path. All of the sudden, he heard a bark come from behind him. He turned around to see a small yellow dog chasing him. Though he was not threatening, bringing home stray dog could get him into a lot of trouble with his mother._

_A little farther down the path, there was a woman on the side of the street who looked lost. He started to slow down to see if she needed assistance. But he bolted away as soon as he saw her emerald eyes, auburn hair, and kind face. It seemed so familiar and it hurt his heart to try to remember why. _

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Now, looking back at that event, he regretted running away. The woman seemed to resemble his best friend, Kinomoto. Or at least, that was her last name. Her real name seemed forgotten in the cobwebs of his mind with all of his emotions and happiness. She was the best friend he tried to forget over the years. She was gone, and he could do nothing about it. For the past ten years, he wallowed in grief with a broken heart that never mended.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Xiao-Lang, onegai (please), come here," Yelan said.

She stood at the far end of the parlor with a box in her wrinkled hands.

As Syaoran approached her, he saw the box more clearly. On it, was a beautifully engraved green wolf and pink cherry blossom (A/N: Suppi: You know, I think she wants to end this story now with all the hints and stuff she's writing. Ren: Shut up! -_-. My first time!! I wrote this before I wrote the one-shot no one reviewed to, it's so sad. Anyways, back to the story).

Syaoran looked up at his mother questioningly.

"There was a Kinomoto Dynasty in Japan. They were the royals of the country while we, the Li Clan, ruled China. Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, and I were best friends. We made an agreement, but it was not meant to be for the time. You will soon learn of it, and remember those years you forgot."

_Because what happened ten ears ago does not matter now, my dear Xiao-Lang. Because in due time, you shall meet your Ying-Fa once again. You are being given another chance by fate, don't let her escape or mess this up again._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren: No cliffhangers yet, be happy. 

Kero: Ya, it's just unfinished plot lines ^_~

Suppi: You do know she could take away your cake?

Kero: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Kero: You…you wouldn't do that…not to me, your dear old friend? 0:I

Ren: I'll have to think about that…

Kero: O.o

Suppi: Can I have his cake then?? ^_^

Ren: Maybe…

Ren: Oh, by the way, I forget who said this (SORRY), cause I'm not that smart enough to think of it myself, it was just that great of a quote that I agree to that I'm gonna put it in my story from now on…

_I write for myself, I post for reviews._

Which means, I'm gonna continue this story till the end, whether you like it or not, and if you don't why are you reading it? If YOU want to read the rest of the story, say something, or else, I won't post the chapters up. And I have an outline of what I want to write too, I just have a lot of stuff to do. And I'm sorry if that came out mean, I'm not a mean person, I don't even swear! That's gotta mean something…

Way too many means in that last sentence or two. Anyways, I just wanted everyone to know that. I know my writing isn't the best and this story isn't gonna be popular or anything, but at least a few reviews would be nice. Oh, and I wrote this before I posted anything, so if it sounds out of date because I mention stuff without the time between these two chapters, SORRY!!

Suppi: She doesn't have high standards, does she?

Kero: Nope. So we're here to tell you to review! There's that little button at the end of the page, click on it and write what you think! ^_~

Ren: oh, and I have up to the fourth chapter done, and I really want to post it for you all to read, but I will wait for reviews, though I really want to post them.


	3. In Search of the Present

Ren: Hey minna-san. Third chapter, aren't you proud? I am, I haven't had a lot of time lately to write, with all of the homework, projects, and competitions I have had. But still, I am sorry about the wait, I really shouldn't be excused.

Kero: I'll give you credit, you're not blaming your school for your lack of writing.

Suppi: True.

Ren: I don't have much to say (because this is written ahead of time, then I go and fix it before I post)

Ren: two things to apologize for: short chapters and OOC, but I promise, no OC.

"Talking"

_Thinking, unless it's in a flashback_

**~~Flashback/End of Flashback~~**

*~*~*~*scene change*~*~*~*

(A/N: me talking, but I doubt this will occur much unless I need to explain something or Kero and Suppi interrupt)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Loosely based on the Disney movie, Anastasia. The plot will change drastically as the story goes on, so don't worry about already knowing the ending or whole plot, I have ideas for twists. Oh, and it takes place in about 1877, no particular date. There are no cards, but there is magic.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I, like no one else who writes fanfiction for CCS does not own it, CLAMP does (lucky smart people).**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**One December Night: _In Search of the present_**

**(POV of Syaoran)**

Some people stopped to look at them, others didn't waste their precious time. _Life was work, and work was never finished, that's their motto_, a young man thought in a nearby coffee shop. 

He slowly drank a hot cup of coffee from a green chipped mug. He looked out the window to see the one of the two strangers everyone was talking about. 

_So the rumor _is_ true, _Syaoran thought. 

'Them' was actually a pair of outsiders in the small town. This town, the town that never changed, was always busy, and so disrupted by one inconstant variable, had a _visitor. _Sure, they had travelers pass in and out of the town, but they traveled in cars or on horses. This visitor was nothing like them. He wore brown raggedy clothes that didn't seem comfortable or warm. The person looked lost, unaccustomed to Tomoeda, which was odd, because almost all of Japan and China knew about Tomoeda due to their fine silks they produced and some had even past through this town on their way to one place or another. 

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Opportunity arose to meet the new fellows, and he never passed up an opportunity. He wanted to met knew people and do something with his life, and that did not include being stuck in Tomoeda. Maybe they could help him, or he could travel with them. 

Thoughts started to form in the young man's head about the possibilities once he met the strangers.

Syaoran exited the coffee shop moments later, only to be met by an icy wind and cold winter morning. Across the street was one of the newcomers he planned to meet. He cautiously crossed the street to approach them and stopped dead in his tracks. 

It was the auburn-haired woman with emerald eyes and that yellow dog that had chased him a day ago!

**(P.O.V. Change to Sakura and Kero)**

_This town is so strange. People look at me weirdly, or ignore me and Kero completely. I hope I haven't done anything offensive, _Sakura thought.

The young woman, accompanied by her golden-yellow dog, walked down the streets of a town called Tomoeda. 

She looked lost and confused, which was very much the case. Having never been outside of Eriol and Tomoyo's small village, Sakura knew very little about the outside world, or at least, from what her memory allowed her to remember.

Thinking about Tomoyo and Eriol brought tears to her eyes. The young woman wished she never left the only friends she ever knew. 

Kero noticed his friend's discomfort, and whined, begging her to be cheerful once more. Soon, he received her full attention, but only for a moment. She looked at him with sad green eyes, showing pain, and for a second shock. Everything would soon turn into worry in a matter of seconds.

**(A few seconds before)**

Kero had tried to get his mistress' attention in order to distract her from her sorrowful thoughts. Sakura had looked down at the dog with remorse. But something had caught her eye as she looked down to Kero. 

Sakura looked up, it was that man! The chestnut-haired man with amber eyes. She couldn't miss him or his strange familiarity from a mile away, but since he was heading towards her from across the street, it was nearly impossible not to stare openly at him!

Maybe he could help her uncover her past, he did seem familiar to her, and she never felt like that before.

But then, her hope came crashing down as a speeding car turned onto the road. The young man, halfway towards her with a smile of ignorance to the situation, turned his head slowly as he heard the sound of a beeping car. There was a violent crunch as the car hit the man head on at full speed and drove off without any guilt of the trouble he had created. (A/N: they have old, old cars, like when they were first invented. For them to be speeding, it would be like 20 miles an hours at most, so to be hit wouldn't be to the extremity as it is today, except for the medical situation)

Sakura ran over to the young man she never met before. 

"Someone, get help, please! Hurry!" she cried, kneeling next to the man. Worried, Kero stood a few feet behind her, observing the bond his mistress felt for this stranger.

Kero quietly growled at the man. He didn't like all the attention he was receiving from his mistress, but now was not the time to voice his opinions on this man.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren: I think that may be a good cliffy, but it's so short!

Kero: What's with the dramatics?

Suppi: I guess it's _supposed _to make the story good.

Kero: oh

Ren: Wait, you're saying it's not?!?!

Kero and Suppi: Uh… well…*sweatdrop*

Ren: Thanks for the support. Anyways, tell me how you like it, and don't worry, I know what will happen, no writers block for the next chapter, especially if someone's in danger, I am not cruel! Just review, and you get it quicker! ^_^. Till next time, ja ne.


	4. In Search of Our Reason

Ren: Since it's a holiday, I decided to update and edit all my chapters so far, even though I haven't gotten a lot of reviews. 

"Talking" 

_Thinking, unless it's in a flashback_

**~~Flashback/End of Flashback~~**

*~*~*~*scene change*~*~*~*

(A/N: me talking, but I doubt this will occur much unless I need to explain something or Kero and Suppi interrupt)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Loosely based on the Disney movie, Anastasia. The plot will change drastically as the story goes on, so don't worry about already knowing the ending or whole plot, I have ideas for twists. Oh, and it takes place in about 1877, no particular date. There are no cards, but there is magic.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I, like no one else who writes fanfiction for CCS does not own it, CLAMP does (lucky smart people).**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**One December Night: _In Search of Our Reason_**

**(POV of Syaoran)**

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was hazy for a few moments. After I regained focus, I looked around. Where was I?

From what I could see, the ceiling, or wall, or whatever I was facing was pure white, sickening actually. After a few minutes, I realized I was in a bed. It wasn't exactly comfortable either. 

I tried to sit up in the bed, but the moment I got up, I became really dizzy and had to lie back down. Cautiously, I turned my head to one side, and fortunately, I didn't have to turn back around to the other side. It was quite troublesome. 

There, at a wooden table and stiff chair sat a girl. Actually, she wasn't really sitting. She was more like, being supported by the chair and laying her head on the table. She appeared to be in a deep asleep. Her auburn hair covered most of her face, but I could tell she had been worried about something and had fallen asleep not too long ago due to that worry. She didn't seem very familiar, but I did recognize her from somewhere. 

Was she worried about me? 

And then it hit me, well it literally had not too long ago. I don't know how long ago I had been hit by the car and unconscious, but I remembered it all now. That girl with the long auburn hair sitting in a chair across from my bed was the stranger. 

She looked so peaceful; it's a shame I had to wake her. (^_~)

As I looked around for something that could wake her up, since I couldn't get up to do it myself, her dog caught onto my plans and started growling at me.

Well, I didn't actually see the dog, the yellow ball of fur just leaped out from under her brown baggy coat and started growling and barking at me. I didn't do anything wrong…yet.

But this fur ball went too far when it _jumped _on me. I yelped in surprise and tried to knock it off, all injuries forgotten. (A/N: I just want to tell you how funny it is, that as I write this who let the dogs out? By baha men starts playing on the radio! Seriously!!)

I started to wrestle it, well, as best as I could, it's a small dog!

The girl stirred. We both stopped and turned our heads sideways to look at her. 

When she finally focused on us, she raised her eyebrows. Then I realized how odd it must look, with her dog on top of me try to bit my hand and me trying to strangle it. Then, add all of the ruffled sickeningly white bed sheets, pillows thrown on the floor, the detached wires, needles, and bandages of some of my injuries. WAIT!!!!!! _Detached wires_, **needles,** **_and injuries_**?!?!?!?!?!

**(POV of 3rd person, or ****Normal**** POV)**

Syaoran looked at the wires and immediately forgot everything else. His eyes rolled back and his head hit the pillow without much grace.

"I guess he just realized there were….wires and needles and," Sakura said faintly before she too became unconscious.

**(POV of Kero)**

_What a bunch of wimps. They are both squeamish about medical _equipment! _C'mon, it's equipment! _

_Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait for mistress and this…this… boy to wake up. I don't like him very much, he is attracting too much attention from _my _mistress that should be for me!!! How dare he._

**(POV of 3rd person, or ****Normal**** POV)**

Kero jumped off the bed where Syaoran was 'sleeping' over to Sakura where he resided to curl up next to her feet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A nurse walked in about ten minutes later. 

"Oh, that's so sweet! She must be so worried about him, and there he is, just sleeping while his girlfriend lies there without a clue of what is going on! Well, Mister, once you awaken, I shall teach you a thing or two! Especially on looking both ways before crossing the street!" the nurse said sternly.

_She really has the wrong idea about this whole mess_, Kero thought as he opened one eye lazily to see the elderly nurse start to fawn over him.

From deep within his throat, Kero let out a low growl, and the nurse got the message and left without another word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, so here's our patient," said an aging doctor.

Sakura had still not woken up from the 'incident', and for that fact, neither had Syaoran. Only Kero had managed to keep his consciousness, but he wouldn't let anyone know that, or else he may have to leave the building. There was a rule about animals in the hospital. 

Kero did hate 'the boy', but he wasn't about to hand him over to these evil men in white coats, especially when they had all of the needles and objects that his mistress seemed to be scared of. 

Kero silently watched as the put a new layer of bandages around 'the boy's' head, messing up his already disheveled mess of hair. Then, they took of the wrist bandage, and prepared a cast for his left arm, more bandages for his legs, and even one for his stomach, where there would be a nasty scar. He got hit in his torso pretty badly by that speeding pink car.

Kero thought he would live, unfortunately.

At least Sakura would be happy. 

Kero decided now would not be a good time to wake her up, maybe in an hour when there weren't any medical attendants in the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Exactly an hour later Kero jumped into Sakura's lap and barked into her ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed.

Of course, by doing so, let off a chain reaction.

Syaoran was awoken with a start and jumped a foot into the air, hitting his broken arm on the side of the bed, Sakura woke up, screamed, and fell of the chair, and Kero, the one who started this whole thing, was thrown off of Sakura's lap and onto the floor, where he became ignored by the two young adults.

Sakura started to blush at her own clumsiness, but briefly forgot her embarrassment as she saw Syaoran's discomfort with his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, concerned.

"Yeah," he grimaced, putting on a 'tough guy' act, Syaoran smiled with pain in his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Syaoran sighed relief, thankful he didn't have to act tough for her.

"Li Syaoran" he said, offering his unbroken hand to her.

"Sakura, um… it's just Sakura" she replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked, referring to her fall from the chair.

"Eh…" Sakura blushed furiously, her forgotten embarrassment returning.

Kero sat grumpily in the corner of the room, licking his wounds and forgotten. 

In days to come when Syaoran was feeling better, he would laugh vengefully at Kero's misfortune.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next week, Sakura and Syaoran got to know each other. They became best friends with a "tag along dog" as Syaoran said.

Kero and Syaoran's bitterness towards each other grew everyday, just as Sakura and Syaoran's friendship did. The only thing was, no one could mess with their rival as long as the other was around. Their hate/hate relationship was between themselves and them alone, sort of like a bitter sibling rivalry, only it was for Sakura's attention.

Sakura didn't have a place to stay, but Syaoran only found out at the end of the week.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, it wasn't important," Sakura replied. Her head was down, and Syaoran couldn't see her embarrassed face. The real reason was that she thought he wouldn't like her if he found out who she was, a nobody.

"Yes it is!" Syaoran said forcefully.

"You don't have a home! Someone could hurt you, you could get kidnapped, there's so many things that could have happened to you," he exclaimed with worry and then added as an afterthought, "yeah, and Kero too."

The last part made her smile. Syaoran loved her smiles.

"Awe, how kawaii! You care about Kero, I'm gonna have to tell him about this,"

Sakura and Syaoran had ditched Kero to walk in the park alone.

Syaoran groaned.

"For my sake, please don't," he begged.

Sakura pretended to ponder her decisions.

"Hmmmmm," she dragged out her choice as long as she could.

"Don't make me beg! Please Kura!! Don't make me have to…" he trailed off, letting the possibilities sink in.

Kura, the nickname Syaoran had given her a few days ago, made her feel all warm and bubbly inside, and she was unable to concentrate.

So, by stalling, Syaoran had to fulfill his threat.

He started tickling her. And for ten minutes they fought each other with tickles and uncontrollable laughter until Sakura gave up.

Syaoran smiled triumphantly.

Sakura pouted, disappointed by her loss.

But she got back at him, she leapt at him and ruffled his already tousled chestnut hair. Sakura knew he hated that when anyone ever did that.

Syaoran grimaced as Sakura got her revenge.

His sisters did that to him all the time, and he hated it! But it was weird, he didn't even mind now that Sakura was the one messing with his hair. And the fact the she had to jump on his back (A/N: like a piggy back ride), made it even more awkward, yet enjoyable.

It was then he had an idea.

Forgetting Sakura was still on his back, Syaoran spun around quickly to face where Sakura should have been.

He heard a thump and turned around.

Sakura looked up at him with an I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that expression. 

"Sorry Kura, I just had this really great idea! You could stay with me and my family. I have four older sisters, they are sort of hyper, so you'd have to watch out for them, and my mom is very formal and strict. Other than them, there's Wei, our butler and one of my few friends. And don't worry, we have extra room for you… and Kero," he added rather quickly on the last part though.

Sakura smiled, "That would be great! But only if it's okay with your family."

Sakura had met his sisters once before, but never got to talk to them or his mother. She didn't know about his dad, but she didn't want to pry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura-chan is staying with us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran's four sisters chorused.

Kero groaned and Syaoran blocked the squealing by covering his ears. He looked down at Kero with a pathetic you-see-what-I-have-to-deal-with expression.

Sakura smiled with embarrassment.

"KAWAII!!!" one sister exclaimed when Sakura blushed.

Yelan had agreed that Sakura could stay with them. This had surprised Syaoran, but he was pleased nonetheless. 

From her window in their mansion, Yelan watch the seven residents of her home outside in the front yard.

_She has returned. It has started and I could not have played fate any better, _Yelan thought to herself before turning away from the window to exit her room and prepare Sakura's new room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren: I hope that was good everyone. Continue to review, I would love to hear what you want to say. And this chapter is longer! Finally ^_^   My next chapter may be soon, because I have to stay home from school because I'm sick, I have 3 half days and vacation coming up!  So expect other chapters and maybe even a few new stories!


End file.
